


Our Little Demon

by Mimsys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Teen!Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine teen!Avengers with Bucky/Tony(/Steve?) and Steve being the adorable little troublemaker who always gets into trouble but almost never gets blamed (except mama Rogers who sees through her little punk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Demon

Steve was laughing breathlessly as he tumbled through the air, flying off a building with no safe place to land in sight. He trusted Tony though, the wiry futurist whose suit he could hear ripping through the air even as Bucky shrieked through the comms unit. “What the hell were you thinking, Rogers?” Bucky yelled even as metal arms caught him roughly around the stomach; his feet are barely on the ground again before Bucky’s grabbing his jaw to peer into his eyes, concerned and furious in equal measure. “Your mama’s gonna hear about this.” Bucky promised, eyes narrowed on the other, before shaking his head. His gaze softened and he brushed a quick kiss to Steve’s lips. “Don’t worry me like that, Stevie.”

Tony raises the faceplate of his suit, the teen’s worried expression only easing once Bucky has relaxed, and shared gentle kisses with the pair. “You’re gonna give us a heart attack one day, Rogers.” He scolded even as he reached out to skim his gauntlet-clad hands over the other’s frame, checking him for injuries, “Not sure why the others don’t see it.”

“It’s ‘cuz I’m cute.” Steve chirped in response, flashing a bright smile, and gave them his best ‘I’m so innocent’ expression, the one that let him sneak out of trouble. “Not my fault you piss off all the adults; for someone so charming, you’re certainly abrasive.”

Tony huffed, pulling Steve and Bucky in for a tight hug, pressing their trouble maker against the unyielding metal of the suit and only loosening his hold when the blond flinched. “You’re a little demon dressed like an angel.”

“You love me anyways.” Steve joked, snuggling closer.

“We do.” Bucky agreed, no teasing in his gaze or tone. “You’re our little demon.”


End file.
